shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandis Menthur
Mandis Menthur was the advisor of the Lords of Tarloc during the Red Star crisis. He was also sent as messenger and ambassador to Frostkeep during the first half of the crisis. Known for his excessive use of teleport spells to quickly travel between towns, he was easily one of the most powerful wizards on the Shores. Usually he had a friendly and calm demeanour about him, and sometimes witty as well. He was also a brilliant chess player... even when playing with living pieces, able to adapt and change his strategy if needed. Background In the final event of the Red Star saga, it was revealed through a Memory Orb that Kheldom had killed the real Mandis Menthur many years ago and now wore his appearance as a disguise. What the real Mandis Menthur was like is mostly unknown. Involvement *Mandis Menthur was involved in most events during the Red Star crisis, in one way or another, often behind the scenes. In the final event it turned out that he was actually the old wizard Kheldom, and had, together with Lord Alim, been manipulating the events of the recent months. *Together with Lil of the Lex Arcanis and Marlissa he helped in the construction of the Iron Guardian of Frostkeep which were to defend the town from the overwhelming humanoid hordes that threatened the town. It was later revealed that Mandis could control the golem as he wished. *He was also responsible for teleporting out to the Knights of the Shores' ship at sea and sinking it with his magic. *Together with Raymar Eaglehold, he helped supply the orcs of the east with weapons enchanted with Red Star crystals. *After the Red Star meteorite impact in the Shade Mountains, Mandis Menthur began to study the red crystals that were mined at the crash site. With the help of Zervarithus' spellbook, recovered from an ancient Arithmian tomb and sold to him by Kalesh Mansour, he secretly started construction of a Red Star Golem, simply known as the Red Guardian Golem, inside the magical labyrinth of a Maze Orb. *During a daring distraction attack on the Red Star mine by Lorana Aerlian and William to draw Mandis attention from his home in Tarloc, Korak, Lil and Eara Danodel broke into Mandis' home to investigate his interest in the red crystals and his supposed involvement with the cultists that had spread the Red Plague in Ashrindale and south Tarloc. Mandis were alerted of the burglary by his alarm spells, but were eventually revealed to be a traitor of Tarloc and demon summoner. He also admitted to be a Frostkeep spy and taking orders from the Duke, which was a lie - it was only to fuel the tension between the two towns. Eventually, he was sentenced to death, but escaped just in time with his infamous teleportation spells. *After his escape from Tarloc, he fled to Frostkeep, were he convinced the Lex Arcanis and the Duke that he was now truly on their side and only wanted revenge on Tarloc. In truth he only needed help to gain access to the Maze Orb, which Lord Alim Terradon had secured from Mandis' home, where his now finished Red Guardian Golem waited for him to be activated. *With the help of the Lex Arcanis and a number of adventurers, Mandis could enter the Maze Orb and activate the Red Guardian Golem with himself inside, wearing the golem like a giant suit of red crystal armour. At the battle of Ashrin Crossing he was forced out of the golem, and revealed himself to be Kheldom who had returned to finish his conquest of the Shores. After a moments violent fighting, he was slain by Jando Hald. Strategy *Mandis Menthur preferred to use summoned demons combined with powerful evocation spells, like Chain Lightning. *In his final battle, he used a special Mirror Image spell that created several copies of himself that were able to cast magic. Quotes * "WHO is in charge of this little 'heist'? *his hands sparkling with magic* WHO is responsible for this... little game?!" * "I am acting FOR the people of Tarloc!" * "Sabotage... I didn't sabotage it. I *controlled* it! *clenches his fist*" (speaking about the Iron Guardian of Frostkeep) Category:Non-Player Characters